


Sweetie Bound

by oldlope



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldlope/pseuds/oldlope
Summary: A meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders turns into a journey of self-discovery for Sweetie Belle, and leads to her discovering a whole new side of herself.





	Sweetie Bound

It was a lovely summer day in Ponyville for everyone except Sweetie Belle. What had started as a meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders had quickly devolved into roughhousing, and then into a game of cops and robbers. Sweetie Belle had had the misfortune of being chosen, despite not being told at the time, as a robber, and getting caught by Apple Bloom before she even knew there was a game happening.

She sighed and grumbled to herself, straining against the ropes around her for a few seconds before giving up. Apple Bloom could sure tie one heck of a knot. She had been in the clubhouse, her front hooves tied together and secured above her head to one of the rafters, for what felt like hours, meanwhile those two were busy rampaging through Celestia only knows where.

“Jerks.” she mumbled, shifting in place. “Oh well, it could be worse. At least there's no one else around.” She said to herself. “If someone walked in, Celestia knows what would happen to me...”

Her mind began to wander, and she squirmed while she imagined some kind of horrible beast wandering in and finding a helpless little filly, tied up and totally at it's mercy. It stalked closer, looming over her and baring it's fangs before roaring out “Girls? Y'all in here?”

Applejack's voice snapped her back to reality. “Oh dear Celestia, please please please don't come in here!” She thought to herself in a panic, pulling hard against the ropes as she heard hooves walking up to the door of the clubhouse.

The door swung open and Applejack stared at Sweetie Belle. “I'm not even gonna ask.” she said. She looked up, examining Apple Bloom's knots with a nod of approval before turning her gaze downward, catching a glimpse of moisture around Sweetie Belle's crotch. “Looks like you're having fun though. I should find the other gals, but do you need a helping hoof first?”

Sweetie Belle blushed hard and nodded meekly. “Please, get me out of this before I die from embarrassment.” She thought to herself, closing her eyes and waiting for this to be over.

But instead of releasing her, Applejack instead quickly added a second rope, strung taught between her legs and pressing into a very sensitive place. Applejack gave a firm tug on the knot to make sure it was secure and said with a chuckle “Have fun now, and don't feel ashamed, I did the same thing with my pals when I was your age.” Before closing the clubhouse door.

Sweetie Belle whimpered, trying to squirm and feeling the rope grind roughly against her slit. “was I really getting...excited from being tied up?” she wondered to herself. “And what did Applejack mean, exactly?” She sighed and tried to relax. Her only chance at a rescue was for one of the other Crusaders to find her, and there wasn't any way she was avoiding further humiliation. “Oh well.” she thought. “This could be worse...somehow. At least it's not some stranger walking in...”

She closed her eyes again and pulled gently against the ropes. There was something almost cozy about how snug they were. She began day-dreaming, trying to take her mind off of her predicament and the inevitable future humiliation of her friends finding her with AJ's “addition” to Apple Bloom's rope-work. Try as she might though, her mind kept coming back to her present situation and what might happen if somepony decided to take advantage of it.

Before she knew it, the rope between her thighs was slick with her juices, and Sweetie Belle sighed in irritation. Why couldn't she take her mind off of this, and why, dear Celestia, why was this turning her on? “Well, I can't let Apple Bloom and Scootaloo find me in this state.” She mumbled, beginning to grind gently against the rope. “I suppose there's no harm in doing this.”

She took a deep breath and focused on the feeling of the rope against her slit, bucking her hips and letting out a soft moan. Maybe this wasn't so bad. The more she thought about it, the way the ropes were holding her felt kind of nice. Sure, she was totally helpless and horrifically embarrassed by the entire situation, but it was almost exciting.

She bucked her hips faster, her voice getting louder and louder as she picked up speed. As much as Sweetie Belle hated to admit it, she was enjoying being bound. Normally she had trouble finishing with just her hooves, but somehow she had barely started and could already feel her climax building.

She gasped and moved her legs further apart, pressing hard against the crotch rope and grinding as hard as she could, letting out a howl of ecstasy as she came harder than she ever had before.

She went limp in her bonds, letting out a satisfied sigh and basking in the afterglow, only to be shaken from her trance by Scootaloo's voice. “Uh, Sweetie Belle? What the heck are you doing?”

This was going to take some explaining...

Over the next few days, Sweetie's mind kept coming back to her experiences in the clubhouse. Sure, the whole thing was easily the single most humiliating experience of her entire life, but leaving that aside there was something...thrilling about the whole experience.

As Sweetie lay on her bed, her limbs tied to the bedposts with some twine “borrowed” from Sweet Apple Acres, she let out a sigh of frustration. She had tried everything, every conceivable way of restraining herself, and nothing had been able to recapture the exhilarating helplessness of the other day. The unfortunate fact was that the same unicorn magic that allowed her to tie herself up, also allowed her to free herself whenever she wanted.

Undoing the knots and sitting up, Sweetie Belle grumbled “There has got to be a way around this.” She thought for a second, before perking up as an idea came to her. If she could shut off her magic, just for a bit, then maybe this could work! She didn't know how to do this, but she did know Ponyville's expert on magic...

Some minutes later she knocked on the door of Twilight Sparkle's house, and greeted her with a cheery “Hey Twilight!”

Twilight smiled at her and said “Good evening Sweetie Belle. Come one in. How have you been?”

She stepped inside and closed the door behind herself. “Good, how about you?”

“Everything is excellent.” Twilight said happily. “Spike and I just finished making a detailed list of every book in my collection.”

“Sounds fun.” Sweetie Belle paused for a second. “Um, Twilight? Can I ask you a question about magic?”

“Sure. What did you want to know?” Twilight replied, walking over to a bookshelf in anticipation.  
“Is there some way to turn off my magic? I mean...only for a little while.” She asked sheepishly.

Twilight turned back to look at her. “There is, but I need to know why you want to know.”

“Why is that important? Don't you trust me?” Sweetie responded.

“I trust you, but I still need to know what exactly you're up to.” Twilight narrowed her gaze at Sweetie. “I don't want to get blamed if you and your friends accidentally cause an incident.”

“I-it's a long story...” She looked away, blushing a little with shame.

“I've got plenty of time.” Twilight said.

Sweetie nervously explained everything, going over the incident in the clubhouse and her own experimentation, blushing heavily the entire time.

Twilight smiled at Sweetie warmly as she finished her story, and said “I think I understand. I'll help you, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me.” She stood up and motioned for Sweetie Belle to follow her, walking into her bedroom and pulling a small metal ring out of her bedside table. “Doesn't look like much, does it?” She said, slipping the ring over Sweetie's horn. “Try your magic now.”

Sweetie Belle took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing as hard as she could, trying to lift a nearby book. She threw every bit of concentration she had into it, but found that the most she could manage is a few small sparks from her horn. She panted heavily from the exertion and gave Twilight a smile. “It works! Thank you so much!”

“You're welcome.” Twilight went to take the ring off of Sweetie Belle's horn, and paused for a second. “Actually, you shouldn't go without a proper test of that ring. We need to make sure it will still work in the...situations you plan to use it in...” She smiled at Sweetie, though there was something different about her smile this time.

“Um, Twilight? I think it's fine.” Sweetie Belle said, backing up a little. “I can manage from...here...” Her words trailed off as she saw a set of shackles forming from Twilight's magic. She stared at them for a long, silent moment, blushing hard before nodding wordlessly and holding out her front hooves.

Before she knew it, Sweetie Belle was on her back on Twilight's bed, her front hooves cuffed over her head and chained to the headboard, with Twilight sitting next to her.

She ran a hoof over Sweetie's chest, tracing down and over her thighs while looking into her eyes. “Comfy?” Twilight asked, her hoof drifting back up.

Sweetie Belle nodded, shivering at Twilight's touch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, only to gasp as she felt a hoof pressing lightly against her slit.

“Now, what are we going to do with you?” Twilight murmured, rubbing Sweetie Belle slowly. “Such a naughty little pony, so eager to be restrained.”

Sweetie Belle whined softly, her pussy quickly becoming wet under Twilight's hoof. She struggled a little, testing both her physical and magical bonds, and he breathing quickened as she found herself properly trapped. Helpless to whatever Twilight decided to do, and trembling with anticipation.

Twilight giggled and leaned in, taking a long, slow lick up Sweetie Belle's slit. She took a moment to savor her taste before diving in, licking at a fast and steady pace, her tongue dancing across her folds.

Sweetie Belle shivered and squirmed, moaning as Twilight's tongue dragged up and down slowly, the pace just enough to wind her up more and more. Eventually, after many minutes, the licking stopped, causing Sweetie to struggle a little and gasp out a quiet “More.”

Twilight giggled, sitting up and smiling at Sweetie Belle. “Don't worry, I’m nowhere near done with you.” She said, adding a low purr to the end of her sentence. She moved up, lying on top of Sweetie Belle and nuzzling her neck. “Tell me, have you ever fooled around with a stallion?”

“W-what?” Sweetie mumbled, blushing at the question.

“I said, have you ever...been with a stallion?” Twilight repeated. “Come on, you must have played doctor with somepony at school at some point.”

Sweetie shook her head, blushing harder than before. The idea had crossed her mind a few times before, but she could never manage to do something quite so, as her sister would phrase it, “unladylike.” More out of personal embarrassment than anything else.

Twilight's warm smile curled up a bit at the edges of her mouth, and her horn began to glow. “Well, in that case, you could probably use some “practice” for the future.” She sat up, straddling Sweetie's chest.

Sweetie Belle's eyes went wide as she saw that, between Twilight's legs, was a rather large, purple, stallion cock. As it came to rest on her face she let out a soft gasp, marveling at the size of it. Granted, she didn't have much to compare it to, but from where she lay it seemed impossible to imagine that anypony could take something like that inside them. Then the thought crossed her mind. This was going inside her soon, wasn't it?

“Don't be shy, give it a lick.” Twilight said, rubbing it over her face with a short buck of her hips. “I promise you'll like it.” She bucked again, this time angling the tip to bump Sweetie Belle's lips.

Sweetie cautiously opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, flicking it over the tip of Twilight's cock quickly. She paused for a moment to process what was happening, and then gave it a second, harder lick. This was quickly followed by another and another, Sweetie Belle growing less hesitant with each one until before she knew it she was completely lost in worshiping the stallionhood draped over her face.

Twilight ran a hoof through Sweetie's mane as she licked, cooing soft words of encouragement and praise. After a while she moved back, lying over top of Sweetie and poking at her slit. “Ready?”

Sweetie nodded, Taking a deep breath and trying to brace for what she assumed would be a rough entry. As Twilight slid in she grunted softly, a bit surprised by how easily she was penetrated. Sweetie Belle exhaled as Twilight stopped moving, marveling at how full she felt.

Twilight stayed still, giving Sweetie some time to adjust to the new sensation. “Good job, you took that so well!” She said. “Just let me know when you're ready for more.”

Sweetie took a few slow breaths and then nodded. “Please.” She whispered.

“Please what?” Twilight asked, smirking down at Sweetie and slowly pulling back.

“B-buck me.” Sweetie whimpered, her cheeks blazing red.

Twilight paused for a second before bucking her hips forward, slamming deep inside Sweetie Belle with a wet slap.

Sweetie yelped, her cry turning to a moan halfway through. She hardly had time to catch her breath before another full thrust came, Twilight's cock hitting deep inside her over and over, sending explosions of pleasure through the young mare. Sweetie Belle squirmed and shook, pulling against her bonds and letting out moan after moan, overwhelmed by the sensations racking her body every time Twilight thrust in.

Twilight herself soon joined her voice to Sweetie's, the two making a chorus of ecstasy mixed with the furious slapping of Twilight's rutting. It had been quite some time since Twilight had found time to be with anyone, let alone in this manner, and Sweetie Belle was just so warm and tight that it took every bit of her concentration to hold herself back.

It wasn't log before Sweetie felt herself nearing the edge, her body tensing just a little under Twilight in anticipation. She closed her eyes, trying to make this last as long as possible but managing only a few seconds before crying out, clenching down over Twilight and arching her back as the strongest orgasm she had ever had blasted through her.

Sweetie's wail was all Twilight needed, and she relaxed, letting herself go over the edge with her. As Sweetie Belle clenched, Twilight grunted loudly and emptied herself into her before collapsing in a sweaty, panting heap on top of Sweetie.

Sweetie Belle shuddered as she felt herself filled, sinking into the bedsheets with her head fuzzy with the afterglow. After a few seconds she leaned up, acting on an impulse, and pressed her lips to Twilight's.

Twilight startled a little but soon returned the kiss, snuggling up to Sweetie Belle and holding her tight as they lost themselves in the moment.

Once Sweetie had recovered from her experience enough to stand, and Twilight had properly caught her breath, she undid the magical chains and helped Sweetie up. “That was nice.” she said, smiling at Sweetie.

Sweetie Belle nodded, returning the smile but still a little too dazed to speak.

“You should probably get back home though, it's getting late and you know how Rarity gets when she worries.” Twilight hesitated a second and added “You're always welcome to drop in again for more “practice” though.”

Sweetie nodded again, walking shakily to the door. “Thanks.” She managed to mumble.

“You're welcome.” Twilight said, opening the door for her. “You did great by the way, you're going to make your special somepony very happy someday.” She gave Sweetie a wink, closing the door behind her.

Sweetie Belle began slowly walking her way back home, wearing a great big smile and a faint blush, taking her time to enjoy the scent of the evening air as her head cleared., blissfully unaware of the trail leaking behind her. She had felt so naughty and embarrassed earlier, but now, she could hardly wait for a chance to see Twilight again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to my FIM Fiction account]  
> Expect to see a sequel to this at some point, unless i derp out. I already have a clear idea for how i want it to go, so hopefully it won't take too long to write.


End file.
